Mommy don't leave me
by cooookiemonster
Summary: Future Finchel fic. When Rachel is in hospital, how will Finn and their five year old daughter handle with it? Will Rachel live or die? Will their life be like before ever again?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey guys! I had this on my computer a few weeks now, so I finally decided to upload it. It's maybe a little confusing now, but it'll be more clear in the next chapters. I'm not fluent in English so they're certainly many mistakes in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character of Glee :'(**

**Have fun reading and review!**

Mommy don't leave me

"Hey daddy!"

Samantha yells excitedly as Finn lifts her up.

"Hello princess! How was school today?"

"It was fun daddy, I played with Mia today!"

The fife year old tells her dad excitedly.

"That's great honey. Are you ready to visit mommy?"

He asks his little daughter gently.

"Yes! I painted a picture for her."

She pulls the picture out to show it to her daddy. Finns heart breaks a little as he sees her picture. It is a tall men, a woman and a little girl in the middle of them standing in a field of flowers and a beautiful rainbow in the background.

"It's us, you, me and mommy. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she'll love it honey. Just like she loves you."

He hugs her tight and gives the picture back to her.

"Let's go Sammy, so you can show her your gorgeous picture."

"Hello mommy!"

"Hello sweetie! Come give me a hug."

Rachel is holding her arms open for the tiny girl looking exactly like her. The same big chocolate eyes. The same soft brown hair. The same gorgeous singing voice.

"I painted a picture for you today mommy! You wanna see it?"

Sammy asks as they pull away from the hug.

"Of course sweetie. I know you're an awesome painter."

She answers gently with a hint of proud in her voice. As she sees the picture finn can tell that she's holding back her tears, because she knows that it'll probably never ever again be like that. Rachel simply hugs Sammy again holding her tight in her embrace.

"I love you Samantha. So much. Whatever happens and wherever I go just remember I'll always love you."

A tear is rolling down rachels cheek.

"I love you too mommy but I don't want you to go anywhere. Please promise me to stay here."

Sammy says quiet.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Maybe I'll have to go sweety. I'll have to go to heaven when gods angels are getting me. But I promise we'll meet there again. And until that day just remember that I love you."

A second tear is rolling down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, have fun reading and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters :'(**

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes (there certainly are a lot) I'm not fluent in English and only 14.**

Chapter 2

"Hey Rach! How are you sweety?"

Finn is shocked how bad Rachel looks, she's pale and has dark shadows under her eyes. He can't help but worry about her breaking down every moment. Even when he saw her only yesterday she looks shocking different today. Instant Finn thinks that it's good that Samantha isn't with him today, but he immediately feels bad for such a thought. Samantha has a right to see her mother. She needs her, and Rachel needs Samantha. But for now she's at school since neither Rachel nor Finn would let her miss more school than necessary, even when it's a fight. Like today.

_(flashback)_

_"Please, daddy! I want to see my mommy. Please." Samantha sobs heartbreakingly. Finn sighs sadly. He knows he can't indulge, school is important even though she doesn't understand it, but the way she stands there pleading to be able to see her mommy makes it very hard for him. But Rachel wouldn't want that. Nobody knows how long she'll be in hospital and Samantha can't skip school all the time. Those days were the hardest for Finn. Those were the days when he becomes almost desperate. " I know it's hard but you have to go to school sweetie. It's important for you, you remember what mommy told you?" It's a gently try of Finn to calm his little daughter but he doesn't expect it to work since it had been the most heartbreaking morning he can remember. " Y-Yes ...b-but I miss her so bad daddy. Please can you make her coming home?" That was the question he was so afraid of. He goes down to her level to look in her eyes. But there's no sparkle today like there normally would be. There's just sadness. No child's eyes should looks like that. " I'm sorry honey. I can't. The only thing we can do is hoping and praying for her. I'm so sorry sweetie. But what about you paint a picture for her again in school? She loved the last one so much, she even hung it on the wall." Now he's almost crying too, but he is careful that Samantha doesn't see it. " I will! These white walls are so ugly." He chuckles a bit at his little daughter, but the chuckle turns into a smile when he sees a bit of sparkle coming back to the little girls eyes._

_(flashback end)_

"Hello Finn. Not good at all... Everything goes wrong. The doctor said it goes quicker than they thought, tonight my blood values got worse. It's all so.." She doesn't keep talking, her words perish in her tears. "Shhh it's going to be ok. I'm here." He rubs softly circles on her back when a question popped in his head."Baby ... How long? I mean what did the doctor say?" She swallows hard. He doesn't know if it's because of what's the answer or because she's trying to get rid of her tears. Maybe both. " He-He said that they don't know what will happen but if it continues like that I'll have at the longest a month until.. you know.. I..." She looks so lost that Finn immediately hugs her tight. And she holds on for dear life crying in his neck. After he calms down from all the crying Finn finally speaks up. " Rachel, baby look at me." When she keeps looking to the ground he gently lifts up her chin. "I love you, Rachel Hudson. And I know you're strong, you can make it. And you always have to remember I'm always there for you and I love you more than anything, you and Samantha are my life. You'll always have me and Samantha standing behind you. You promise to remember that?" " I...I promise... I'm just so scared, I can't leave you and Samantha, she's only five... I won't see how she'll grow up, I won't be there when she'll start school, I won't be there when she'll have her first boyfriend... I'll never be there... I'm a horrible mother." Finn is shocked to hear her say that, she should never feel like that. It isn't her fault, she never did anything wrong. As if she would knew what he was thinking she immediately looks down again breaking the eye contact. "Hey baby look at me again. Don't you _ever_ say that again. You're a great mother and Samantha loves you more than anything, you know that. Nothing of this was your fault and nobody could ever blame you for it. She maybe doesn't understand why by now but she will when she's older." "I know... I'm sorry Finn. I love you." When she says the last words her voice is almost too low to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload, I was really busy . Now I have more time again so the updates should be more for all the reviews I really love them. I was asked if I could warn you guys if there'll be character death and I can tell you, no I can't tell you guys about it now, but I'll do it early enough ( IF it happens, I'm not completely sure yet). I was also asked to add other characters like Kurt and Blaine to the story and I'll try. Quinn and Sam are already in it, but I'm sure I'll find a way to add Kurt and Blaine too. Have fun reading and leave a review! They make me upload so much faster :D**

**I don't own Glee or something.**

**I'm sorry for mistakes and for the long authors note!**

Chapter 3

When Finn wakes up he needs a moment to realize where he is, but when he feels the weight on his arm it comes back to him. He's at the hospital laying in the bed with a sleeping Rachel in his arms. They must have fallen asleep after he comforted her earlier. He quickly looks at his watch seeing that he has to pick up Samantha in twenty minutes. There's no way that he'll make it on time plus he hasn't the heart to leave Rachel now since he knows that she feels really bad about all of this. She needs him now, so he grabs his phone and sends a short text to Quinn since she lives only five minutes away from Samantha's school.

**Hey Q. Would you mind picking up Samantha and take her with you? I can't leave Rach now. -Finn**

He doesn't have to wait long for her response.

**Sure. Is Rach ok? -Quinn**

Quinn became Rachel's best friend in the last few years and of course she's worried about her too. She and Sam are also Samantha's godparents so Samantha knows them good.

**Thank you so much for taking Samantha. Rach is quite upset, she blames herself for all of this. Maybe you can talk to her later, women to women, you know?-Finn**

Again his phone buzzes only a few seconds later.

**I'll try. Now I have to go get Sammy. We talk later. -Quinn**

Quinn's really an angel for Finn, Samantha loves her and whenever it's all too much for him she would just came around and take care of everything. Not that it happens too often but when, she's there. And he really loves her for that. Not in a romantic way like he used to in sophomore year, he loved her in a family way. Yeah she and Sam pretty much belong to their family.

Quinn arrives at the school just the moment when the bell rings. She parks the car and goes to the door where Samantha would be waiting usually. But she isn't here yet. Maybe the teacher needed a minute longer or she's still talking with friends. Quinn wouldn't blame her for that, she used to take that long herself when she was younger. A few minutes later Sammy finally walks out of the door. As she spots me I can tell she's a bit confused but she smiles when she walks over.

"Auntie Quinn! What are you doing here?" She squeals as Quinn lifts her up and kisses her on the cheek. "I wanted to surprise you, sweetie! Your daddy is busy today so I thought you, Sam and me could spent the day together. What do you think about going to the zoo?" Quinn laughs when she sees the girls face light up in excitement. "Yes yes yes! Can we see the giraffes then? And the monkeys, what about the zebras?" Samantha always loved animals especially giraffes so Quinn thought it would distract her and obviously she was right. "Of course we can sweetie. But let's go, Sam is probably already waiting for us. And you want to drop your bag of, don't you?" Quinn chuckles when Samantha runs to the car instead of answering her.

**I really don't like this chapter :( It's just a filler , so don't worry, the next chapter will be better again. Promise! I'll try to upload soon. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Feel free to review and tell me your opinion. Of course I don't own glee or any of its characters. Only Samantha is mine. Have fun reading and sorry for any mistakes!**

Chapter 4

"Rach! You can not possibly think that!"

Quinn is sitting next to Rachel's bed not able to believe what she is hearing.

" You can not really think that this is your fault! You were always a great mother, the best Samantha could ask for and even now you're doing everything possible for her having a normal life! You do everything you can do, so why do you blame yourself?"

Her voice is getting softer at the end of her speech since first tears were falling down Rachel's cheek. Quinn could never stand her best friend crying but this time she can't care about that. Rachel has to understand this! As Rachel looks in Quinn's eyes Quinn needs all her self control to not begin to cry with her. If it wouldn't be for her Quinn would already cry the whole time. But she knows how much Rachel needs her. And she needs her being strong. Quinn is brought out of her thoughts by Rachel's shaky voice.

"If I would be such a great mother I wouldn't let her alone! I would be there for her, help her with her homework, make her favorite lunch, tuck her in in the evening. But I'm not there! I'm lying here waiting to let her alone completely."

The last words get almost lost in her crying and Quinn's heart is again breaking a little more.

"It wasn't your choice that this happened, Samantha knows that. You didn't do anything wrong honey. Samantha loves you more than anything you know that right? Everything will be fine as long she knows that you love her and she loves you."

A little smile appears between the tears on the brunette's face.

" I do love her. She's my everything. She and Finn... Thank you Quinn"

Quinn smiles when she sees the tears flowing down Rachel's cheeks stop.

"You're welcome. Try to sleep a bit you seem tired."

Even before she finishes the sentence Rachel's eyes close. Quinn gently kisses her forehead and strokes a piece of hair out of Rachel's face before turning around to get her purse from the table next to Rachel's bed but a hand touching hers stops Quinn in her movement.

" Stay please"

Rachel says quietly keeping her eyes closed. Quinn nods and sits down again holding Rachel's hand to assure her that she's still there and that she'll always be. She'll always be there for her best friend.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day? Hello Sam!"

Finn calls as they open the door. It's already late in the evening, way after Samantha's bed time. He knows that will be a rough morning for her tomorrow since it is always when she doesn't get enough sleep but he couldn't make it earlier. Quinn is by Rachel now so he could go get Samantha and bring her home.

" Hey daddy! I just need to go get my things quickly!"

She yells and then she is already gone searching her things.

"She's still excited about the zoo today...and maybe she had a bit too much sugar."

He laughs. But when he sees Finns sad smile he seems to understand why Samantha was there. Quinn hadn't time to tell him when he came home since she was immediately on the way to Rachel.

"Rough day?"

He questions. Finn can only nod before Samantha comes with a wide grin and a stuffed giraffe in her arms back.

"I'm ready daddy! Isn't the giraffe cool? Auntie Quinn bought it for me."

Now Finn has to smile too about his daughter's enthusiasm.

" It is! Say goodbye to uncle Sam now it's already late."

Samantha jumps in Sam's arms and kisses him on the cheek.

" Goodbye uncle Sam! Next time you have to come with us to the zoo!"

He chuckles.

"Promise."

**Review?**


End file.
